


Tangled in One-shots (currently all have Varian)

by I_love_varian_22



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, The writer is insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_varian_22/pseuds/I_love_varian_22
Summary: Hey guys I have a couple one-shots that I made!!!~Suggestions are opened~These are also on wattpad!!!!
Relationships: Earl (tangled: the series), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled), King Edmond & varian (Disney), Lance Strongbow & Varian, Lord Demanitus & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina & Varian (Disney), Ulla & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys before you start giving suggestions I have some things I would like to say..........

I recommend no romance because I personally don't like reading romance!

I will not be writing anything super dark!!!

It might not be all fluff, but nothing super dark 

And if you are going to suggest some please don't go on my other fanfic and request 

Please don't be super specific your suggestions, because all that does is put a lot of Pressure on me! And I don't need that

But other than that I hope I will make y'all proud with how I write your suggestions 

So have fun and I'll hopefully will get to your suggestions soon


	2. The very heavy basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VARIAN has been bullied for years and he decided he had enough

VARIAN was lifting a very heavy basket full of apples from the harvest when his bully, Jonathan walked up to him with his wicked grin “ oh is the evil wizard having trouble holding a little bit of apples?” Jonathan said in a mocking way   
VARIAN looks at him and says “actually I am it’s very heavy, you probably can’t lift it!” “Oh yeah? Give me that!” After Jonathan said that VARIAN said “alright.” And puts directly in Jonathan’s hands.  
Jonathan immediately falls forward and the very heavy basket was on his hands, Jonathan couldn’t move. VARIAN picks up the basket with no problems then he looked at Jonathan and said “Jonathan, you should be careful, the concrete in the basket could have shattered the bones in your hands!” “CONCRETE?” Jonathan yelled VARIAN started to walk away   
Then he stoped turned around and said “of course, by the way I’m an alchemist not a wizard.” With a wicked grin on his face he turned back the way he was heading.   
Little did Jonathan know that this wasn’t just the work of an alchemist,  
This was the work of team awesome, EUGENE came up with the idea and VARIAN played it out!!  
And after that Jonathan never bullied VARIAN again


	3. Mother’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written for mother’s day and I did post it on wattpad on mother’s day   
> So let’s pretend that it’s mother’s day  
> VARIAN celebrities a little differently then most

“I’m hi mom, I’m so I didn’t visit you last year I was in prison, I messed up so badly, but the princess forgive me! But then a lot of other things happened like the red rocks, Cassandra turned evil, I got kidnapped, but was saved by rapunzel, I made a hot air ballon that was faster than a normal one, I made a weapon for the captain of the guards to use to defend corona against cass, it malfunctioned and I shot cass, cass took over the kingdom, Zhan Tiri took the kingdom from cass, Zhan Tiri killed everyone, Rapunzel brought everyone back to life after defeating Zhan Tiri, And I made hot water heaters for everyone in corona! I wish you could have seen it! Dad said that you would have loved it! But since you weren’t, I detected the heaters to you I hope you don’t mind! I wish you were actually buried here instead of where ever you were! I wish you didn’t die at all, I wish I remembered you! But wishes make no difference! Your gone, buried who knows where, and I’m here in a graveyard, on Mother’s Day, talking to an empty grave! People think I’m weird for doing this but I’m not going to stop! I will always visit you on Mother’s Day and your birthday!!! I promise!!!!!” VARIAN finished reading what he wrote this year! And he put it under a rock that had a stack of papers from VARIAN! And right before he left to get to work VARIAN said “happy Mother’s Day, mom!” And then he walked away


	4. High intelligence runs in the blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by hivarian on wattpad   
> VARIAN The descendent Of demanitus

It was a quite night in old corona   
everyone was asleep, except a young alchemist, he was in his lab trying to figure out what he’s going to be working on next, in only a couple months he has created 51 successful projects, but now he was trying to come up with something new, he was so focused that he didn’t hear a little monkey walk into his lab.  
“Ok Ruddiger what about a machine that milks cows for you?” VARIAN asked his faithful friend   
Ruddiger shook his head, VARIAN responded saying “yeah you’re right, that’s a dumb idea!” “Wait what about a machine that turns essential oils into a gas? NO that is also a dumb idea who would even use it?” VARIAN sighed, he was out of any good ideas. He sat there for a little bit feeling useless intel a voice snapped him out of it “wow I thought you were going to be the next demanitus, but here you are, out of ideas so quickly, it’s a shame!” VARIAN looked up to see were the voice was coming from but saw no one “who’s there?” VARIAN asked holding one of his chemicals. Then the voice spoke again “ Wow I was hoping my heir would be smart enough to figure it out!” A monkey steps out of the shadows “oh come on what kind of sick joke is this? Ok I get it dad, I have been in my lab to long and you wanted me to go to bed!” VARIAN said thinking that this was a prank then out of the monkey’s mouth came out the voice   
“I assure you your father doesn’t know I’m here!” “Ok the monkey talks hehe THE MONKEY TALKS!” VARIAN said while freaking out! He stumbled while walking backwards. Then the monkey spoke again “fear not young alchemist, for I am lord Demanitus!” “Wait you’re demanitus? The ancient engineer? My role model?” VARIAN asked with so much excitement he was jumping. Then demanitus spoke again saying “I would love to answer your questions my young heir but there’s something important I need to tell you..” IM YOUR HEIR?HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE MY DAD IS FROM THE DARK KINGDOM? WAIT WE MUST BE RELATED though my mom’s side!” “WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME WE DON’T HAVE A LOT OF TIME BEFOR....” demanitus never got to finish that sentence  
——————————————  
VARIAN woke up that morning, with a great mood. His father of course noticed this and said “Well good morning son, did you sleep well?” VARIAN answered him saying “yes, I had the best, freaky, unexplainable dream EVER!


	5. The sound of a piano in an empty pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pub was closed, but there was music playing! 
> 
> Writing this because my friend loves the piano scene and I got inspired by a beautiful song!

RAPUNZEL was riding that beautiful Saturday afternoon there’s was not even one cloud in the sky!   
But it wasn’t hot!   
It was perfect riding weather!   
She was near the pub (which was always closed on Saturday) only because it was on the way to the castle when she heard music!   
She went closer to the pub that’s when she hear singing!   
The voice was too quiet to understand and tell who it was from this side of the door so she slowly opened the door so it would not disturb the person playing!   
The person was wearing a hood and cape so it was impossible to tell what he looked like but she was able to hear him better but the song was in a foreign language she didn’t know   
“🎶Oseh shalom bim'romav  
Hu ya'aseh shalom aleinu  
V'al kol yisreal  
V'imru, v'imru, amen🎶”   
the man sang with so much talent  
RAPUNZEL guessed he was practicing for his performance the next day   
“That was beautiful!” RAPUNZEL said while clapping her hands   
The man got up and was going to leave intel RAPUNZEL grabbed his hand. “ please don’t leave on my account!” She said. The man pulled out of her hold, he sighed then he pulled his hood so she could see who she was talking to.  
“VARIAN? What are you doing here? When did you learn the piano?” RAPUNZEL asked some of the questions that were going though her head. “I’m here because I knew the pub would closed but the door wouldn’t be locked and I learned piano in school!” VARIAN answered knowing that he wasn’t done answering questions! “What song were you singing? It was beautiful!” Rapunzel asked. Then VARIAN said “it’s called ‘Oseh Shalom’ it’s a Hebrew prayer of peace!” “You can speak Hebrew?” RAPUNZEL asked in shock. “Yes I can speak many different languages RAPUNZEL, how do you think I was able to translate the scroll?” VARIAN said   
“Well I guess that makes sense! Do you know how to play anything in English?” RAPUNZEL asked hoping he would play it for her!  
“Um I know a couple hymns! I can play one if you want!”VARIAN said. RAPUNZEL’s smile got wider and she grabbed his arm and run over to the piano   
“Ok first is like this..  
🎶Make me a channel of Your peace.  
Where there is hatredLet me bring your loveWhere there is injuryYour pardon, LordAnd where there's doubtTrue faith in you🎶”  
Then RAPUNZEL joined in  
🎶Make me a channel of your peace (Make me a channel of your peace)Where there's despair in life (Where there's despair in life)Let me bring hope (Let me bring hope)Where there is darkness, only light (Where there is darkness, only light)🎶 RAPUNZEL sang   
“🎶And where there's sadness🎶”  
VARIAN and rapunzel sang “🎶ever joy🎶”  
Then RAPUNZEL started playing the cords on the sheet that was on the piano (which was the song VARIAN was singing earlier) So VARIAN started singing and RAPUNZEL tried to sing along  
“🎶Ya'aseh shalom (Ya'aseh shalom)  
Ya'aseh shalom (Shalom)  
Shalom aleinu v'al kol yisrael  
Ya'aseh shalom (Ya'aseh)  
Ya'aseh shalom (Shalom)  
Shalom aleinu v'al kol yisrael🎶  
Rapunzel butchered the words but did ok and VARIAN sang it alone   
“🎶Oseh shalom bim'romav  
Hu ya'aseh shalom aleinu  
V'al kol yisrael  
V'imru amen🎶״ then he started playing the hymn again and then RAPUNZEL sang “🎶Make me a channel of your peace  
Where there's despair in life  
Let me bring hope  
Where there is darkness, only light  
And where there's sadness  
Ever joy🎶״ then RAPUNZEL said “it’s getting late we should probably get home!” “Yeah, goodbye princess!” VARIAN said as he started to leave “wait,” RAPUNZEL said! VARIAN stopped and turned around to look at her “you should really sing more often, you have great voice!” She said   
And the two of them went home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was actually based on a song   
> https://youtu.be/4BJcwDBRcsk  
> This song I hope y’all injoy this one-shot it was fun to write   
> And Caroline if you’re writing this   
> Yes I was talking about you


	6. The wolf and the alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by snowy—child on wattpad
> 
> angsts that’s it!!!

“Catalina? Catalina were are you?” VARIAN cried.  
He’s been looking for hours and nothing not trace.  
The others were looking but they split up EUGENE was with RAPUNZEL, LANCE was with kirea, and VARIAN went by himself.  
He pulled his coat closer to himself because of the rain.  
He was going to give up and turn around hoping that someone else had found her.  
But he was lost.  
More then likely sick.  
And still no trace of the missing little girl.  
Intel there was.  
VARIAN was looking down when he saw werewolf tracks, fairly new.  
It was only the first night of the full moon so they had to been from tonight.  
He started to run.  
Following the tracks.  
He fell multiple times.  
But he don’t care.  
He just followed intel he saw the werewolf.  
He ran up to her.  
She appeared to be sleeping.  
He tried shaking her awake.  
But she refused to.  
He kept trying. Nothing.  
He didn’t stop intel he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“She’s gone kid, let’s just get you home.” His uncle said.  
But VARIAN just held on tighter!  
“NO NO NO I’M NOT LEAVING HER!” VARIAN yelled while crying.  
He stayed there intel he cried himself to sleep.  
When he realized that his nephew was sleeping, Hector picked him up and took him home.  
————————————————  
The next day was the funeral.  
They were all heartbroken.  
VARIAN blames himself for her death.  
They had a fight before she ran off.  
And he never got to apologize.  
The only time that he left his room was the funeral.  
He always wore black after that.  
A month later a guard was sent to watch him because he was hurting himself trying to get rid of the pain.  
Then an idea can to him.  
He ran down stairs to his lab (followed closely by the guard)  
And he put his safety gear on and got to work.  
————————————————  
The next time LANCE saw VARIAN he was walking down the street, no longer in black, but in his clothes he wore before...... that happened.  
“Hey VARIAN.” LANCE said waving.  
“Oh hi LANCE!” VARIAN responded with a smile on his face.  
“Well your in a good mood.” LANCE stated.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” VARIAN asked confused at the statement.  
“Uh ok? Well I got to get home my daughter is waiting!” LANCE said trying to get away from VARIAN so he can ask The now Queen.  
“Wait! You have a daughter? Congratulations!” VARIAN said before walking away.  
————————————————  
LANCE asked RAPUNZEL and EUGENE about VARIAN and all they did was hand him a guard report  
~ June 16~  
VARIAN was working in his lab today.  
And he drank his latest project.  
Later I found out he made some kind of memory eraser.  
The boy has forgotten all about the little girl that passed and her sister.


	7. We got  paid to be a Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended while reading this Listen to an instrumental Of the Schuyler sisters!!

(Music starts)  
VEX-(looks at The script)there’s nothing rich folks love more then going downtown and slummin’ it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk take Arianna Schuyler: the girl is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that her sons Varian,Eugene,Arnwaldo Sneak into the city just to watch all the girls at—  
Other people-work work  
EUGENE- Eugene  
Other people-work work  
LANCE-Arnwaldo  
Other people-work work (and at the same time)  
Eugene and lance-and varian (grabbing him to put him in the scene)  
Eugene and lance-the Schuyler brothers  
LANCE-Arnwaldo  
VARIAN-What???  
EUGENE-Eugene   
Other people-work  
VARIAN-why are we singing this??  
EUGENE-raps asked use to so don’t be afraid   
VARIAN-I still don’t know why I have to do this  
LANCE-shut up kid we’re getting paid   
EUGENE-look around,look around, money isn’t the reason we’re doing this!!!  
LANCE AND VARIAN-doing this!!!  
Other people-Eugene work  
VARIAN-it’s bad enough I’m stuck with you guys!!!  
LANCE-don’t Worry kid we’re on you side  
VARIAN-but you know I have no Choice!!!  
EUGENE-says the kid who almost committed homicide  
OTHER PEOPLE-look around,look around  
LANCE-Eugene,remind me what we’re looking for…  
RAPUNZEL-he’s looking for me  
EUGENE-Arnwaldo,I’m lookin’ for a mind at work (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
I’m lookin’ for a mind at work! (work, work)  
Whooaaaaa!  
ALL-Whooaaaaa!Work!  
VEX-Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone lookin’ pretty dumb!!!excuse me sir I   
Know it’s not funny but your perfume smells like your mamas got money Why you slummin’ in the city in your fancy boots   
You searchin for an urchin who can give you (shoot)!!!  
EUGENE-vex you disgust me  
VEX-(looks at The script)  
Ah, so you’ve discussed me  
I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me?  
EUGENE-(also looks at script)  
I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine.....  
LANCE-WAIT!!!!  
(Music stops)  
LANCE-you can’t read   
EUGENE-lance you know I can read!!! Don’t you remember when we were in the orphanage and I read it to the younger kids  
LANCE-oh right sorry my bad  
(Music starts again)  
EUGENE-So girls say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:  
BROs-“We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal”  
EUGENE-and when I meet Cassandra   
OTHER PEOPLE-uhh  
EUGENE-I’m ‘a compel her to include men in the sequel!  
OTHER PEOPLE-work  
LANCE-Look around, look around at how  
Hungry we we are to be alive right now!  
VARIAN and EUGENE-Look around, look around at how Lucky we are to be alive right now!  
BROs-History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!  
ALL-In the greatest city in the world!  
EUGENE- Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine  
All-Look around, look around  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
EUGENE- So girls say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
All-The revolution's happening in—  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Eugene-You want a revolution? I want a revelation New York!  
Look around, look around, the revolution's happening  
In New York!  
EUGENE- So listen to my declaration:  
BROs and OTHER PEOPLE-We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal  
Look around, look around  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Whoo!  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Hey, hey, hey, hey   
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
BROs-In the greatest city in the world  
OTHER PEOPLE-In the greatest city—  
ALL-In the greatest city in the world!  
OTHER PEOPLE-work work  
EUGENE- Eugene  
Other people-work work  
LANCE-Arnwaldo  
OTHER PEOPLE-(same time as VARIAN)work work  
VARIAN-and varian  
OTHER PEOPLE-work work   
BROs-the Schuyler brothers

OTHER PEOPLE-Work, work  
BROs-We're looking for a mind at work  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work (hey)  
Work, work  
Work, work  
Whoa!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Work, work  
In the greatest city in the world  
In the greatest city in the world  
OTHER PEOPLE-In the greatest city in the world  
(Music ends)

Rapunzel-great job guys   
Cassandra-we just have to do that 1,000 more times   
All except Cassie- WHAT????


	8. Rised Where The Sun Doesnt Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by hivarian on wattpad
> 
> Au where Quirin 10 years after they all left the dark kingdom grieving over the lost of his wife gave VARIAN to Edmond so he could take care of him.

———15 and 1/2 years ago————

Quirin arrived at the dark kingdom with his 2 month old son.  
“This will be your new home, son!” He said saddly.  
He knows this is what’s best for him but that doesn’t make it easier.   
He knocked on the door. And it started to open.  
“Quirin! I got your letter, I’m so sorry for your loss.  
“It’s fine.” Quirin answered.  
“So this is Variatus?” Edmond said looking at the baby.  
“It’s varian!” Quirin corrected.   
“Oh right got it!” Edmond said as he took the baby from Quirin.  
“Do you want to come inside and catch up?” Edmond asked seeing how much Quirin didn’t want to leave.  
“NO! no I should go.” Quirin said and with that Quirin was gone.

————— 7 months ago————-

“Happy birthday sweetheart!” Arianna said as she gave RAPUNZEL her present   
It was tiny but RAPUNZEL was excited none the less.  
She opened it and it was a little piece of paper.  
“A piece of paper?” EUGENE asked all confused.  
RAPUNZEL turned it over and it said only a couple words  
"𝑔𝑜 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒻𝑜𝓁𝓁𝑜𝓌 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒹𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓃𝓎  
𝐿𝑜𝓋𝑒, 𝓂𝑜𝓂 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝒶𝒹”  
RAPUNZEL gasped   
“You mean it?” She asked.  
“Yes, Rapunzel in the year that we have known you, you have proven that you can take care of yourself. I only have one request!” Fredrick said.  
“What is it?” RAPUNZEL asked.  
“That you promise to come back to us!” Fredrick said.  
RAPUNZEL smiled and pulled all of them into a hug. And the next morning RAPUNZEL left with EUGENE, CASSANDRA, LANCE, HOOKFOOT, and unbeknownst to them Shorty 

—meanwhile in the dark kingdom—

VARIAN was working on his latest project.   
He only worked on it while Edmond was a sleep.  
‘Anddd done’ he thought to himself   
‘Man I wish I could test you out, but his highness wouldn’t let me.”  
Sighing he left his latest invention in his lab.   
‘Maybe one day I can test you out and fly away’ he thought as he walked away to go to bed.  
— present day —  
VARIAN was in the castle library (like always) he was reading books about places he knows he will never get to go, even if his father (who he didn’t remember due to him only being there for him intel he was old enough to live in the dark kingdom with Edmond) returned, he would still be stuck in this dark castle.  
He grabbed his favorite book on the kingdom he wanted to visit most, Corona.  
It spoke of how they would almost always be happy or partying, and when they weren’t they had friends and family to help them.  
VARIAN wish he had that.  
But he didn’t.  
In the dark kingdom there were no parties, no friends or family, all he had was king Edmond and hamuel.  
VARIAN sighed and decided he was done reading for the night (because there was no day) and started heading towards his bedroom.  
In the hallway that was near his room, just as he was walking past the thrown room he heard a voice singing that was too young to be Edmond.  
🎶 I guess my life meant nothing,  
I guess it was a sham,  
I guess I’m someone else now,  
I wonder who I am🎶 the voice sang.  
VARIAN looked though the door and saw a man.  
‘He looks like a young Edmond’ VARIAN thought as he entered the room.  
EUGENE had just finished singing when he saw heard enter the room. He stood up immediately so he could not look like he was upset (even though he was) but to his surprise it wasn’t his father, it was a child, or a teenager which ever one he was! This kid wore a dark purple shirt, a black vest with a brown apron underneath, purple and brown gloves, dark purple pants, and black boots. The only thing that he was wearing that wasn’t black or purple was a pair of goggles on his head.   
The kid also had a weird blue stripe in his hair.  
‘Ok VARIAN this is the second person that you have ever talked to you have to make a good impression’ he thought to himself.  
“Uh hi!” The kid said nervously.  
“Hi? Who are you?” EUGENE asked.   
“Oh uh I’m-I’m Varian!” The kid answered still very nervous.  
“You look like Edmond!” VARIAN said very quickly.  
“Uh yeah I’m his son!” EUGENE said. ‘How does this kid know Edmond?’ He thought.  
VARIAN’s eyes widened and he bowed. “Oh your majesty I’m so sorry i-“ “Don’t there’s no need for a apology kiddo, just call me Eugene.” He said After he interrupted VARIAN.  
“Eugene ? I thought your name was horce!” VARIAN said in confusion.  
“Horce? Where did you get the idea that my name was horce?” EUGENE said. He was kind of offended. But he didn’t say that because well he wasn’t his father.  
“His highness the king of course he has talked about you a lot you know!” VARIAN said.  
“How is it possible that my real name is worse then EUGENE?” He said now really upset.  
“I don’t think horce is as bad as Varian sire!” The kid said laughing a little.  
“Kid your name isn’t that bad!” EUGENE said.  
VARIAN glared at him.  
“Ok Ok you got me there.” EUGENE said.  
“So what brings you to the dark kingdom anyway? no one has ever visited before.” VARIAN asked.  
“We actually came to combined the moonstone and the sundrop!” EUGENE said feeling a little bit guilty for locking RAPUNZEL out.  
“‘We?’ As in there’s more people here?” VARIAN asked in excitement.  
‘Man how many people did this kid know?’ EUGENE thought.  
“Uh yeah I have some friends that I brought with me!” EUGENE answered not helping his guilt.  
“Really? Can I meet them?” VARIAN asked with so much excitement.  
‘First I make one friend and now I’m apart of a group?’ VARIAN thought to himself.  
“Uh well I hate to break it to you but-“ Eugene was gonna explain but he heard the door open.  
VARIAN looks at the door and sees a green thing walking though the door.  
VARIAN walks over to it and asks, “is this one of your friends?”  
EUGENE looks to see pascal (who is a little nervous because of the strange child) standing at the door.  
“PASCAL? How did you get in here?” EUGENE asked his girlfriend’s pet.  
Pascal glared at him.  
“Ok ok I’m sorry for locking you guys out ok? You happy? EUGENE says hoping to make pascal stop glaring at him.  
“You what?” VARIAN asked.  
‘Crap I forgot about the kid being here’ EUGENE thought.  
“Uh well my friends and I came here so my girlfriend could reunite the sundrop and moonstone!” EUGENE answered.  
“The sundrop?? You mean you were going to save this place??” VARIAN asked “but why did you stop them?”  
“Kid I know it’s hard for you to understand but the love of my life could die in the Process!” EUGENE said defending his actions.  
“But-But If you don’t reunite them the people of the dark kingdom can never come home! And then my dad will never come home! Don’t you understand?”VARIAN said tears started to fall.  
“Look kid I-“ EUGENE was about to say something but VARIAN ran off!  
—————————-  
“VARIAN? KIDDO? VARIAN?” EUGENE called.  
He was a little lost in the castle (because his dad didn’t show him this part of it) but he was still going forward, looking for the little Alchemist that he upset.  
He kept walking intel he heard sobbing from one of the closed doors.  
VARIAN heard a knock on his door.  
So he stood up straight (like he was trained to) and waited for the person who knocked (who VARIAN thought was the king) to enter.  
After no one answered and the sobbing suddenly stopped EUGENE entered the room.  
Realizing that it was EUGENE and not Edmond, VARIAN sat back down.  
“What are you doing in here?” VARIAN said trying not to sound like he was just crying.  
“I came to apologize for what I did!” EUGENE said.  
VARIAN looked at EUGENE as he continued.  
“Look I was kind of being selfish when I locked my girlfriend out! I was only thinking about her life! But I should have known that it’s not just her affected by the moonstone! I mean you, my dad, literally everyone who was from the dark kingdom was effected by that dumb thing! And I was wrong to betray her and everyone else! A prince is supposed to put his kingdom first! And I’m sorry for not doing that!”   
EUGENE finish with his eyes unable to meet VARIAN’s.  
VARIAN hugged him and said, “it’s ok Eugene!”  
EUGENE hugged him back.  
When they released each other EUGENE said, “come on kid, we have a power to reunite!”  
———————————————-  
There was a fight in the thrown room.  
Rapunzel and her group vs Edmond and a ghost army.  
VARIAN handed EUGENE a sword as they made there way into the battle.  
EUGENE destroyed many of the ghosts so did VARIAN but they were coming back!  
VARIAN came up with an idea   
“Eugene if we destroy the statues then the ghosts can’t come back!” He said.  
“Great idea kid!” EUGENE said.  
VARIAN destroyed the first one and was about to do the same to the next when he heard someone say, “stop!”   
VARIAN turns around to see Edmond looking at him.  
“I raised you better than this prodigium, drop your weapon!” Edmond demanded.  
VARIAN immediately obeys and his whole body stumbled.  
Lucky lance caught on to what the kid was doing so he grabbed Adira’s sword and destroyed the next statue.  
Edmond sees lance and what he’s doing and says, “prodigium, pick up your weapon and stop him!”   
VARIAN once again obeyed he picked up His weapon and headed towards lance.  
But EUGENE stood in his path.  
“Varian, what are you doing?” EUGENE asked a little worried about the kid.  
“I have to do what I’m told, if I don’t I lose everything!” VARIAN said with tears in his eyes.  
“What do you have here Kid? A place to stay? Someone to take care of you? Because if that’s what your looking for then kiddo this isn’t what truly being taken care of is! He’s using you! Let me help you Varian and I think you’re going to learn what it really means!” EUGENE said.   
VARIAN lowed his weapon.  
“PRODIGIUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Edmond asked.  
“I’m freeing myself from this place!” VARIAN said.  
Then VARIAN ran towards the last statue and destroyed it.  
And adira tied up Edmond.  
VARIAN walked up to him and said,  
“I’m not a prodigium anymore!”  
——one betrayal later ——  
Rapunzel is very upset about cass’s betrayal but is trying to act like nothing was wrong but VARIAN saw right though that.  
“Hey rapunzel right?” VARIAN asked.  
“Yes! What’s....” Rapunzel started to say but stopped due to a hug from the young alchemist.  
“It’s going to be ok! I’m sure she will get back on track!” VARIAN said.  
Rapunzel returned the hug before pulling away.  
“Ok gang since the the only way out of this kingdom is destroyed we need a new way out of here!” Rapunzel stated.  
“I have something that might help!” VARIAN said before he started walking down the stairs.

He showed them the hot air balloon he had created and all of them thought it was great and they got it out of there and they all got on it leaving the dark kingdom and its king behind!  
————————————————  
They were all asleep when EUGENE was being shaken awake.  
EUGENE opened his eyes only to see VARIAN panicking.  
“Kiddo what’s wrong?” EUGENE asked.  
“It’s the sky it’s changing colors!” VARIAN said very panicked.  
EUGENE got up only to see the sunrise.  
“Varian, that’s just the sunrise!” EUGENE said.  
But VARIAN was still confused.  
So EUGENE explained to him how the sky worked as well as a couple other things that he would have to know before they went to corona!  
—a week after they were in corona—  
EUGENE said there was something waiting for him in the courtyard.  
So VARIAN headed there only to see a man standing there.  
“Um hi!” The man said.  
“Hi I’m Varian!” He said.  
“Yes I know, I don’t know if you remember me or not but I’m Quirin!” The man said.  
“Dad?” VARIAN said.  
Quirin just smiled and kneeled down and opened his arms.  
VARIAN immediately hugged him.  
“Varian, I’m so sorry if I would have known I....”Quirin started before VARIAN interrupted.  
“It’s ok you didn’t!” He said.  
They stayed there like that for a couple hours but they didn’t care.  
This was the beginning of a new life.  
For both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify   
> prodigium Is monster in Latin


	9. That stupid blue streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian tries to dye his blue streak brown/black   
> Suggested By speedysharkthe2nd

Varian was born with it!  
People have always asked about it!!  
They’d ask “Hey Varian I like your blue streak! Is it dyed?”  
Or “ hey wizard, what kind of magic dyed your hair?”   
Either way it was asked he hated it!!!  
He hated his streak!!!!  
Everyone asked about it though!!!  
He started saying that it was a failed Alchemy project!!!!  
But the truth.......  
He was born with it!!!  
And he loathed it!!!  
So much!!  
He decided it was time for a change!  
He went to the store and bought hair dye!  
——————————————  
Quirin was walking though town with some of his crop when he ran into earl.  
“Quirin how’s the harvest my friend?” Earl asked.  
“Very well! at this rate we should have even for winter harvested by the end of next week!” Quirin answered.  
“That’s good to hear!” Earl said then looked around before saying, “Quirin is there something going on in your home that’s wrong?”   
“No not that I know of!What would give you that idea?” Quirin said a little concerned about what Earl could have seen!  
“Um well your son bought hair dye! I know that might not sound like much but the only reason I could come up with is that he might be running away!” Earl said concerned for his friend.  
“Thank you For telling me earl! You’re a good friend!” Quirin said before running home.  
—————————————  
It was supposed to be black!!  
But no his hair was brown now!  
Except for one part!  
HIS FREAKING STUPID BLUE STREAK!  
“What am I going to do Ruddiger?” Varian asked.  
As he was trying to find a way to fix it his father got home!  
“VARIAN ARE YOU HOME?” His father yelled (because if his son was home he would be upstairs!)  
Varian panicked!   
He couldn’t let his dad see what he just did!  
So he quickly put on a hood and used a rope to exit out the window!  
He needed to fix his problem!  
He needed to get to the capital!  
—————————————  
Eugene was having a good uneventful day!  
When he saw a hooded person following him!  
He acted like he didn’t notice and casually turned the corner!   
The hooded figure still followed him!   
His brown hair slightly sticking out!  
So Eugene use his thieving skills to knock the hooded guy over.  
“Okay let’s find out who you are shall we?” Eugene said.  
“I wasn’t trying to hide my identity from you.” Varian said.  
“Varian? What were you thinking? And why is your hair brown?” Eugene asked.  
“Well I was thinking I could get your help but I didn’t want people to see my brown hair! I was trying to get rid of my blue streak by dyeing my hair but I bought the wrong color so now my hair is brown!” Varian answered.  
“Come on kid, let’s go fix your hair!” Eugene said.  
————————————-  
After dyeing his hair black ( except THAT STUPID BLUE STREAK) Varian went home and was immediately greeted by his dad.  
“Varian were have you been? I was starting to think you had ran away!” Quirin said.  
“Dad, I would never run away! I love it here!” Varian said.  
“Then why did you buy hair dye and leave out the window?” Quirin asked.  
“Funny story actually you see.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well speedysharkthe2nd I hope you injoy the first out of ten of you suggestions.


	10. A coronation of Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By @speedysharkthe2nd

The boat arrived to the capital of Arendelle as well as many other ships!  
This ship in particular had a sun on its sail!  
Princess Rapunzel was excited to be here! Her boyfriend on the other hand   
“Why are we going to this thing again?” Eugene asked.  
“Because Arendelle is one of Corona’s allies not to mention that there my cousins!” Rapunzel said.  
“You are lucky that I love you because I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t!” Eugene said in an annoyed voice.  
“Don’t worry Eugene we are just here for the ceremony! Then we are going straight home!” Rapunzel reassured him.  
“Your Majesty the ceremony will be starting soon you should probably get seated!” The captain of the ship said.  
“Let’s get this over with!” Eugene muttered.  
“I don’t get it why don’t you like Arendelle?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Because it’s known to snow year round!” Eugene said.  
They continued to walk to the castle when the gate open to a very cheerful princess to walk through singing, “🎶for the first time in forever!🎶”   
Rapunzel waved at her and she waved back as she continued walking the opposite direction as everyone else!  
🎶I’m getting what I’m dreaming of!🎶” the princess sang intel she was too far to be heard by the corona couple!  
————————————————  
They took there seats and waited a few minutes intel the singers started singing the traditional song.  
“Could this song be anymore stuffy?” Eugene whispered in her ear.  
Rapunzel Shushed him as Elsa was being crowned.  
Then the priest held out two items that Rapunzel had no clue what they were.  
And the priest whispered , “your majesty, the gloves!” He didn’t actually hear him say it but Eugene was good at lip reading.  
Elsa to off her gloves and grabbed the items.  
The priest said Something Rapunzel didn’t understand intel he said, “Queen Elsa Of Arendelle!”  
And the people replied, “Queen Elsa Of Arendelle!”  
They clapped and Elsa and her sister were the first people to leave the room and everyone else followed them except Eugene and Rapunzel who had to get back to corona! But Rapunzel was glad that they got to be there!


	11. The rain fell on the wrong wolf!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By Tess Lichtman   
> But I didn’t do it the way they wanted!! They requested a sequel so here it is!

She was running!!!  
The other werewolf chased her!  
She didn’t know who he was!  
But he chased her!!  
It was raining and Varian and her got into an argument!   
She doesn’t even know where she is anymore!! But she wasn’t too worried about that! After she lost this guy she could try to find her way home!  
But the other wolf kept chasing her intel a tree fell on him!  
Catalina got the tree off him and realized that he was dead.  
Horrified she ran on!!   
Deeper into the woods! Then she tripped and fell! Spraining her ankle! So she was now lost! She couldn’t move! And she was stuck!  
It took her three months to regain enough strength to get back to old corona!  
She was so very happy she was home!  
She couldn’t wait to see her sister, her father, her aunt Rapunzel, her uncle Eugene, pascal, Vari.... wait   
VARIAN!!! She had almost forgotten about the argument that had taken place before she ran off! She only ran because she saw the werewolf that has been trying to kill her outside the window!  
He probably thought she was dead! Three months is a long time to be missing after all!  
Making up her mind she went to Varian’s home first.  
Knowing Varian wouldn’t be mad once he saw who it was, he climbed in through the window.  
————————————————  
Varian was working in his lab as usual. He was so relieved that the guard was taking off duty last week!  
Why was he there to begin with? He’s not sure! He doesn’t remember him ever been stationed here but he’s guess was that he drank a chemical and then he was stationed here! But that was just a theory!  
He was almost done with what he was working with when he heard a CRASH! From downstairs! Which was odd because ruddiger was sleeping under the desk. And his dad was farming! So what could have made that crash?  
Assuming it was a criminal, he grabbed project obsidian ( which was now loaded with raccoon traps) and went downstairs.  
————————————————  
Catalina walked to Varian’s lab, she was a little nervous! Mostly because she was sneaking up to an Alchemist in his lab.  
When she opened the door she was immediately greeted with the business end of Varian’s project obsidian.  
“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” Varian asked.  
“Ok very funny! I know I was gone for a few months but that’s no where near the Time it takes to forget someone!” Catalina said.  
“I’m sure if I had ever met you I would remember you!” Varian said.  
“You’re not joking?” Catalina said sadly.  
“Why would I be joking?” Varian said.  
“Come on Varian please!” Catalina tried again.  
“The captain of the guard will be here any minute I would leave if I were you!” Varian said.  
“I’m not going to!” Catalina said defiantly!  
Varian traps her in a raccoon trap and says, “your loss!”  
———————————————-  
Eugene walked up to Varian’s house to see Varian at the door in destress.  
“What’s wrong?” Eugene asked.  
“Someone broke into my house! They’re In the living room!” Varian said clearly nervous.  
“Show me!” Eugene said.  
So they went into the living room to see someone he thought was dead.  
“Catalina?” Eugene asked completely shocked that she was here.  
“Hi Uncle Eugene!” She answered.  
“You know her?” Varian asked.  
“Know her? Varian this is Lance’s daughter!” Eugene said.  
“I thought she had black hair?” Varian said questioningly.  
“He has two!” Eugene explained.  
Then Eugene freed her from the raccoon trap and they went into the woods!  
Later that day everyone knew of the story and a celebration was thrown for Catalina’s return.  
Everyone she really cares about was there!  
Except Varian!  
————————————————-  
Varian was in his lab going through his notebooks!  
“I don’t get it Ruddiger! Why did that girl act like she knew me? It makes no sense!” Varian said.  
He continued looking intel he found a notebook that he didn’t recognize!  
It wasn’t even in the his hand writing! But the last page on it said  
{ ~ June 16~  
VARIAN was working in his lab today.  
And he drank his latest project.  
Later I found out he made some kind of memory eraser.  
The boy has forgotten all about the little girl that passed and her sister.}  
“What? Why.. why would I do that?” Varian asked himself!  
“Because you blame yourself for death! And since they wouldn’t let you kill your self you found other ways of coping!” Hector said as he entered the door.  
“What do I do now?” Varian asked his uncle.  
————————————————  
Catalina was still upset that Varian didn’t even recognize her! And though the party was fun! She missed her friend who wasn’t there.  
“Um hi!” Varian said who walked up behind her.  
“Oh hi!” Catalina said.  
“Look I just wanted to apologize!” Varian said.  
“You don’t have to! It’s ok!” Catalina said.  
“How about we start over? Pretend like we never knew each other!” Varian suggested.  
“I’d like that!” Catalina said and put her hand out so he can shake it then said, “hi I’m Catalina!”  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Varian” he said!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone really think I would post anything dark on Halloween? Well if you did you thought wrong!!!


End file.
